


Ночник

by mirandadayan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandadayan/pseuds/mirandadayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ребенок боится ночных кошмаров - вместе с ним боится и его мать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночник

**Author's Note:**

> Мothering Regina, чужеродная мифология.  
> Написано на ФБ-2012.

Генри казалось, что тени от деревьев тянутся к нему, хотят зацепить ветвями, расцарапать руки и лицо, впиться, вырвать глаза, разорвать плоть… Ему хотелось задернуть шторы, но было очень страшно встать с кровати: кто знает, что (или кто?) притаилось в темноте? Кто прячется в шкафу? Кто под кроватью? Кто тихонько скребется за окном? Кто вынуждает половицы скрипеть? Генри уже не первый раз подумал, что его книга сказок оживила все кошмары, все ужасы волшебной страны, даже те, которые были слишком чудовищными, чтобы упоминать о них в сказках. Некоторые твари были изначальны - он прочитал о них в Интернете, когда пытался узнать, как защититься от монстров. Генри не совсем понимал, что это значит, но чувствовал, что кошмары могут свести его с ума.

С недавних пор он засыпал только при включенном ночнике, надеясь, что теплый маленький огонек отпугнет зло. Он верил - пытался верить - что это поможет.  
А еще он начал избегать любых кругов, даже если они образовались случайно: он не знал, что могло приманить фейри в Сторибрук, но он знал, что они обязательно принесут в город Зло.  
В снах к нему приходила красивая женщина с безумными глазами, одетая только в лунное сияние, в черные волосы которой была вплетена причудливая диадема из терна и металла. Сначала она просила пустить ее в Сторибрук, умоляла спасти ее народ; она протягивала свои белые руки к нему, обещала лучшие игрушки, самые изысканные сладости… Обещала стать ему матерью, обещала всегда любить его, Генри. Сначала она показывала ему крошек-фей, прекрасных, как рассвет, одетых в лепестки цветов; волшебных собак, защищающих справедливость, оберегающих невинных; клин серебристо-серых диких гусей, с долгими протяжными криками кружащий над полями; белых лошадей с золотыми глазами, преследующих клятвопреступников и убийц. Позже… Позже она стала насылать кошмары. Те, которые Генри и пытался отпугнуть светом ночника. В этих - новых - снах его старались настигнуть самые ужасные твари, которые только мог изобрести человеческий разум. И с каждой ночью они были все ближе и ближе. Генри не знал, куда бежать, где спрятаться… Он теперь понял одно: Злая Королева из его книги - совсем не злая. Злой была та женщина-фейри, насылающая страшные сны на Сторибрук. В том, что чудовища преследуют не только его, мальчик не сомневался.  
В ее глазах не было пустоты, холода, безразличия, как в глазах Регины. В глазах Королевы Фей было упоение жестокостью, в них плескалась чужая боль. Она бы утопила Сторибрук в крови, если бы он впустил ее.  
Именно поэтому мальчик день за днем прогуливал школу, находя и разрушая все естественные круги в Сторибруке и окрестностях. Он боялся опоздать. И об этом он не мог сказать даже Эмме, потому что тогда Королева начала бы насылать кошмары и на нее. Сейчас же шериф Свон спала спокойно. Фейри не знали о ней: ведь она приехала в Сторибрук совсем недавно. И не верила в сказки. Не не помнила их, а не верила.  
А ведь все знают, что если ты не веришь в проклятье – оно не может повредить.  
Но Генри не хотел рисковать, и поэтому даже не упоминал о фейри в разговорах с Эммой.

***

 

Генри допил теплое молоко с медом, заботливо приготовленное для него Мэри Маргарет, и крепко стиснул руку Эммы.  
\- Эмма, расскажи мне какую-нибудь историю!  
\- Ты знаешь сказки гораздо лучше меня, - шериф Свон тепло улыбнулась. – Я не знаю хороших историй.  
Генри не отпускал ее руку.  
\- Ну расскажи… что-нибудь, например, как ты жила, пока я не нашел тебя, - Генри умоляюще посмотрел на нее. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила! Поговори со мной! Другого раза может и не быть…  
\- Мы уговорим Регину, - шериф Свон подмигнула Генри.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, не уходи!  
\- Хороших снов, ребёнок. Не плачь. Уже поздно. - Эмма склонилась над ним и ласково взъерошила волосы. – Спи спокойно.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эмма…  
Генри поплотнее закутался в одеяло, следя за тем, чтобы оно не соскользнуло с ног.  
Эмма погасила свет в комнате и вышла, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Шериф Свон не заметила, как напряжен был ее сын и с каким страхом он вглядывался в темноту.  
Ночника у Эммы не было.

***

 

В кухне и гостиной ощущался аромат свежезаваренного ромашкового чая.  
Мэр Миллс никак не могла заснуть, хотя было далеко за полночь. Она переживала за Генри.  
Сидя в полном одиночестве в полутемной комнате, пытаясь согреть замерзшие ладони о большую чашку чая, встревоженная Регина думала о том, что отпустить его к Эмме с ночевкой было одной из самых больших глупостей в ее жизни. Она же не хотела, не хотела, но Генри так просил… и она не смогла отказать, тем более что шериф Свон была настойчива; и Регина сдалась, понадеявшись, что это пойдет Генри на пользу.  
Теперь же ее сердце было не на месте.  
Чувство беспокойства все усиливалось. Ей казалось, что Генри в опасности, что ему очень страшно, что он плачет, зовет ее…  
Набросив на плечи любимую шаль, которую она обычно носила только дома, Регина вышла на улицу.

***

 

\- Мисс Бланшард, откройте дверь!  
Регина стучала в дверь дома Мэри Маргарет уже несколько минут, но никто не открывал.  
\- Мисс Бланшард!  
\- Да, мэр Миллс?  
Мэри Маргарет распахнула дверь.  
\- Что у вас произошло? Почему вы не открывали?  
Регина грубо оттолкнула Мэри Маргарет и вошла в дом.  
\- Что с Генри?  
Регина стремительно поднималась по лестнице, спеша на детский плач. Ее внезапно охватило безумное отчаяние от того, что она не знает, что так сильно напугало Генри, что она не может помочь ему. И к этому примешивалась бешеная злость на Эмму за то, что она тоже не защитила, не помогла…  
\- Шериф Свон, почему Генри плачет? Что случилось? Вы мне, насколько я помню, дали клятвенное обещание, что присмотрите за ним. Иначе я бы никогда не позволила…  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Как обычно, шериф Свон, как обычно. Вы никогда ничего не понимаете.  
Регина села на кровать рядом с Генри и прижала его к себе.  
\- Все хорошо, мой маленький, мама рядом… все будет хорошо…  
Укачивая сына, она оглядела комнату. На первый взгляд все было в порядке.  
\- Что вы сделали с Генри? – холоду в голосе мэра позавидовала бы и Снежная Королева.  
\- Я просто зашла в комнату, когда он начал плакать, включила свет, ничего не увидела…  
\- Ах, вы просто… вы, шериф Свон, просто безответственная дура. Я, кажется, говорила вам, что Генри всегда, я подчеркиваю, всегда, спит с ночником. Вы, наверное, решили, что это мелочь.  
Эмма не заметила боли и страха в глазах Регины. Не захотела заметить. О том, что спросонок Генри звал не ее, она предпочитала не думать.  
Генри судорожно вцепился в мохнатые кисти шали и продолжал всхлипывать, хотя ощущение близости Регины, тепла ее рук, ее запаха постепенно его успокаивало, как и осознание того, что в этот раз твари Королевы Фей не дотянулись до него.  
\- А что вы здесь делаете, мэр Миллс? – Мэри Маргарет все еще неловко мялась у порога комнаты.  
Регина поднялась, держа Генри на руках и продолжая гладить его по спине, и направилась к выходу.  
Проходя мимо Мэри Маргарет, она тихо прошептала:  
\- Вы никогда не поймете, что такое страх, пока ваш ребенок не закричит в темноте, а вас рядом не будет. Вы просто не сможете понять.


End file.
